Bedtime Stories
by SherlockedCastiel
Summary: Danny/Mindy pairing. Danny knows he's in love with Mindy but understands it could never happen, but as the two begin to spend an increasing amount of time together, Danny struggles to control his emotions. M Rated.
1. End of the day

Mindy hurried from the delivery room into the changing room and took off her scrubs. Although she was here for a few more hours because of a patient, she was almost 100% sure she wouldn't go into labour. She decided she would catch some sleep in the lounge before going home, if she could be fussed to at all. Getting home in the early hours of the morning was not fun, and she didn't find it safe at all.  
She changed into some deep blue sweatpants and a large T-shirt she had lying around in her locker that she'd put in there a few days ago. They were both comfortable and warm which was all that mattered to her right now. She headed to the lounge to find Danny sitting, eyes closed on the sofa. He looked very peaceful with a book lying open to about a quarter of the way, resting on his lap. Mindy smiled. It was nice to see the Doctor so calm for once. She crept into the room and watched the sleeping form for signs he was awake. He'd done that before, presumably to stop the conversation Mindy would rope him into if they were there alone. She wouldn't talk about anything particular, but he still wasn't keen on chatting. To anybody.

"Stop watching me sleep, this isn't Twi.." Danny opened his eyes to look directly at Mindy. "God what's the thing called again?"  
"Twlight Danny." She laughed at him while he scooted over to allow her to sit. She sat up and grabbed the remote from his side. She say up, leaning against the side of the sofa with her feet pressed lightly to the side of his thigh.  
"No. No. You're killing me Mindy, what are these?" Danny prodded at her feet roughly, gesturing to her bed socks.  
"They're bed socks Danny. They're comfortable. Feel, they're fluffy." She wiggled her toes at him, lifting her legs up slightly and he pushed them back down.  
"No, I'm not touching your feet."  
"What's wrong with my feet. They don't smell like yours." She teased, still wiggling her feet near his chest.  
"When have you ever smelt my feet?"  
"You leave your shoes lying around when you go to the gym, everybody complains." She nudged forward with her feet so they were jabbing at his neck.  
"Mindy, stop!" Danny couldn't help but laugh when the fluffy socks made contact with his neck.  
"Danny Castellano, are you ticklish?" Mindy swiped her feet across his neck and he squirmed still laughing.  
"No, stop, Mindy stop!" He fidgeted, trying to get away from her. He pushes at her legs until finally she falls off the sofa.  
"Danny!" She gets back up and gets back in the same position, this time with her feet away from Danny. He sighs quietly and lifts her legs gently onto his lap. He strokes her fluffy socks and she smiles at him, lifting her eyebrows as if to say 'See? Told you'. See takes the remote and tries to turn the TV on to watch something, but it doesn't work. Danny looks over at her pressing the buttons.  
"Here." He comments, leaning over to a pot on the table next to the couch and grabbing a couple of spare batteries. He passes them to her, and she replaces the old ones. She takes her legs off his and stands up, trying to press the button on the TV manually, but it still doesn't work.  
Morgan pops his head round the door and looks at Mindy.  
"I'm heading home Doctor L." He pauses, looking at what she's doing. "Did Betsy not tell you two, the TV's dead. We'll have to get a new one.  
"What? But Morgan, we've no extra office money in the budget for the office until at least next month, what happened?" Mindy asks, but Morgan just shrugs and walks away. Mindy sighs.  
"It's all right. Just do something else." Danny suggests.  
"Like what Danny? I didn't bring anything to do. I've got no book, nothing." She flops back onto the sofa in annoyance and glances over to Danny who has got out his book to read again.  
"Read to me Danny." She says suddenly.  
"What? No." Danny frowns and continues to read.  
"Please, I've got nothing to do. I'll be bored."  
"No, just go home." He suggests.  
"I can't, one of my patients is in the hospital. She thinks its safer for her at the hospital so she's paying for a room until the baby comes. It was due yesterday, I have to stay."  
"I don't want to read to you."  
"Please?" Mindy looks at him with big, puppy-dog eyes until finally he snaps.  
"Fine. But you have to be silent." She nods and mimes zipping her mouth shut. He takes out his reading glasses and she can't help but laugh.  
"Oh my god Danny. Do you have to wear them?"  
"Yes! Now shh." He settles back in to his seat and Mindy sits next to him, arms barely even grazing each others as his deep, relaxing tone began to read from a crime novel. Mindy laughed at parts, fully engaged in the story, but after an hour and a half of reading, Danny and her were both starting to get sleepy. Mindy and Danny had both moved quite a lot in the time they'd been reading. Mindy's head was now resting on his shoulder and his head was slightly resting on top of his. Her legs were up, but facing the opposite direction his time so they didn't disturb Danny while he was reading.  
Mindy could feel her eyes becoming heavy as she began to focus less on the story and more about the steady breathes on Danny she could feel as she rested her head. His own voice was raspy and low and a lot quieter than when he began. His words were starting to slow and as soon as he thought Mindy was asleep, he put down his book and glasses. He placed one arm around her, his hand settling on her back and he moved to rest against the side of the sofa so they could both lie down as he took her with him. His other arm wrapped round so his hand was gently leaning on her neck, feeling her smooth, silky hair under his fingers.  
Much to his surprise, she shuffled to move around, Danny prepared himself for her to get up and scold him for trying to 'cuddle' with her but much to his surprise she seemed like she was just getting more comfortable. Her arms rested on his chest, her head fitting snugly in the space on his shoulders and collarbone, so every time she breathed Danny could feel her warm breathe on his neck.  
He gulped. He was extremely happy, and comfortable and he was glad she was too. But this wasn't helping his situation at all.  
Because unfortunately for Danny Castellano, he was irretrievably in love with Mindy Lahiri.

**So hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first ever Mindy Project Fanfic, I hope it wasn't disastrous! I love Danny and Mindy as a pairing, it was the reason I started watching the show because I saw one episode of season 1 and thought 'they are so adorable' so I watched the whole 2 seasons in 5 days, and now I'm reading/writing fanfic so yay! I know they are together now, which is fantastic, but I'm writing kind of an AU where they (spoilers) will probably get together in a completely different way and I may go into the relationship. This is set kind of in season 1, but Danny and Mindy already live in the same building with Danny renting it to her because I like that set up. Please review, it means a lot, and favourite/follow. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! Thanks again!**


	2. The Journey Home

Danny knew he was nuts. He wasn't in love with Mindy. He was in love with... the idea of her. A woman who would need him, but was still strong and confident. A woman who liked herself enough to not always be obsessing over what she, or herself looked like. A woman who wouldn't judge people, or him as she already knew him better than anybody. A woman who was so beautiful without trying and made him happier than he'd ever been, just by spending some time with her.  
But Mindy? Mindy was off limits. She had become his best friend. She was there for him whenever he needed somebody, and when he didn't want her to be. She made him laugh when he didn't think he could.  
But she was also his colleague and it was unprofessional. It was really wrong. He'd know her for so long, it was crazy.  
But dammit, it was _Mindy._

There was a reason all those guys fell for her, even if they were assholes. She was unique in every sense of the word. There was nobody like her. And guys saw that, and in a way, she was almost like a prize to be won, one of a kind. If a girl like that was to be in love with you, you could get anybody.  
Not that she was a prize to Danny. God no. He didn't try to 'win' her, he knew relationships weren't like that. She definitely wasn't a prize to him. The very idea that she could be made him angry.  
So as Danny Castelleno fell to sleep with a beautiful, sweet, adorable women in his arms, he gently squeezed her tighter, making sure to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

Danny awoke to a smell that was reminded him of the colour orange. To his pleasure Mindy was still, presumably asleep, huddled up to him on the couch. His hand slowly moved from her lower back to the bottom of the back of her head as he hugged her trying not to wake her. He felt kinda creepy, but he couldn't help himself.

His eyes closed shut as Mindy buried her neck into his neck so her mouth was lightly touching it. Danny figured the universe was playing a cruel trick on him to test his self control. He decided to see if he could wake her up gently by stroking her arm. She didn't stir. He brushed it a little harder, still trying to wake her nicely so that she wouldn't wake up mad, although Danny always thought she looked adorable when she was angry. Normally. Okay, only when he knew it was a kinda joke between the two of them.  
Suddenly, Danny flushed as her lips kissed his neck. He held his breathe, having no clue of what he was supposed to do. She kissed it a few more times and brought her hand up to the bottom of his jawline, pulling his head in slightly closer. She kissed and Danny curled his toes and was desperate to say something. Desperate to kiss her.  
"Mmm, morning Kasey." She muttered into his neck.  
Son of a bitch.  
"Mindy! Mindy wake up, you fell asleep." Danny rose up and Mindy dropped off of him and onto the sofa, definitely awake.  
"Ow! Danny, what was that for?" Mindy pulled down her clothes, which looked great on her Danny couldn't help but notice. She looked hot in whatever she wore, but her clothes look comfy and her t-shirt made her look so sweet. Danny shook his head.  
"You..you moved onto me, I didn't want you to get comfy. That would have been weird." Danny ruffled up his raven-coloured hair in frustration.  
"I'm sorry, I'm tired. But that was uncalled for Danny."  
"Look, I'm sorry Min, I just..." His voice lowered and softened considerably. He coughed and raised it again "I can't have you sleeping on me. For crying out loud Mindy, you have a boyfriend!"  
"So wake me up!" She complained. They carried on arguing for a little while until Mindy stormed out in a huff. She wasn't being practical, they live opposite each other and work in the same building, what was the point in avoiding him now?

He realised he needed to go home,as he'd slept in his scrubs and wasn't feeling too great in them so he headed to the underground. He waited for the next train to arrive and he spotted her trying to find behind another person. He smiled, and wondered over.  
"Danny, I wasn't in t-" She began but he cut her off.  
"I'm sorry. It's just, I know you're still upset about Kasey going to Haiti. And you, well, you called me Kasey. So I thought I should get up. I panicked."

"I called you Kasey?"  
"Kasey."  
"Like, in my sleep?"  
"I think so."  
"Danny I am so sorry." She began to get flustered.  
"No it's fine, it's just you were cuddling me an-"  
"I was _what?" _Danny freaked at her question. He wasn't supposed to mention that. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say.  
"Yeah, I mean, like not a lot. Just like.." He trailed off, ensure of what to say.

"Like, what, exactly Danny?" She demanded and without thinking Danny placed his hand on the back of her neck. His other hand went onto her back and brought her slightly closer to him.  
"It was fine, honestly it was nothing."  
"Mmm." She agreed, shaking her head a little. Danny continued to hold the back her neck, enjoying the warmth of her skin on his in the cold station. Her head lifted up and she stared at Danny with those big, beautiful eyes that made Danny want to melt. Her eyes flickered downwards of his eyes, and onto his lips, as his did with hers before feeling her move only slightly with her head. This set panic alarms off in Danny's head and he jumped away from her. She looked down at the gross, concrete floor before they realised their train was getting in.  
Most of the journey was spent in silence, only talking when they felt they had something to comment about, such as the weather. Or a new patient. Eventually though, Danny dared to smile in an apologetic way and Mindy returned one. From then on out, the conversation flowed like usual.

Since Mindy had moved into the apartment next to his, they nearly always went to and from work together. It was nice for Danny to spend some time with his friend,and the journey was too long and boring to take by himself. He hated it.  
When they got to their floor, Danny and Mindy lingered in the hallway, both unsure of what to do.  
"You know. I was..um..I was planning on cooking later tonight if you fancied it? I always make too much and everything." Danny offered and Mindy grinned.  
"Chuck in a movie and I'm there."  
"Done. See you around 7?"  
"What am I, an old lady?" Mindy laughed and Danny chuckled too.  
"Eight then."  
"Deal." And with that, Mindy rushed into her apartment with a flurry of her coat leaving a very happy Danny smiling in the hallway.

Hey, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. Not much to say except please review, follow, favourite etc it means a lot and I hope you enjoyed it. I've been watching the Mindy Project as I write this to get inspiration, so hopefully characters and everything are okay. Sorry if I don't use the correct American words for things by the way. English, so I don't know what you call some things, so sorry in advance! Thanks for reading, I'll be updating soon!


	3. Movie Time

Danny ensured they were efficiently separated on the sofa. He didn't think much of his cooking tonight, he was clearly thinking of something else. Mindy didn't mind though, she liked whatever he cooked. Her own cooking was not up to his standard and anything that wasn't take way or little basic meals she was very appreciate of it.

"Thanks for the meal Danny" she commented as the new romantic comedy Danny had picked up starting playing.

"Thanks. I'll have to show you sometime." he remarked and she snorted lightly.

"Sorry Danny, cooking really isn't my thing. Unless you want to teach me how to make how to make how to make your amazing gingerbread" They carried on watching the movie for all of thirty seconds before Danny interrupted again.

"Well, why don't I?" Mindy stopped eating and put her plate down on the table in front of her and questioned his meaning.

"I could teach you how to make desserts. You love that kind of thing. And when I make dinner, you can make desserts." he explained. He was telling the truth. As much as she liked eating his dinners, she loved his desserts more. He could make a killer cheesecake.

"Alright. Yeah that sounds great." She grinned and shuffled down against the side of the couch arm and Danny gulped as he remembered last night.

"So has your patient had her baby yet?" he asked.

"No." Mindy sighed. "I'm slightly worried. She doesn't seem to be handling it too well. I'm scared in the delivery room she'll freak out. The husbands already said he's not being in the room when she delivers. Apparently he'll faint." Mindy looked down at her hands, then came up with an idea. "You should help me. I mean, please help Danny. You're awesome at keeping the moms calm, it'll be good for her. Please?"

"Sure. I'll help with your delivery. Page me?" She nodded and the rest of the movie was spent in silence apart from the occasional remark about the movie. Mindy was very surprised Danny choose it, it certainly wasn't his kind of movie. But she was warm and content watching it with him. She'd been worried about earlier and it being weird, but quite honestly she'd forgotten about it. It was nothing.

After the movie it was quite late so Mindy closed her eyes just as the credits began to roll. Danny smiled and sat with her for a little bit, enjoying the quiet.

"Read to me Danny?" Mindy says. She doesn't open her eyes.

"You don't want to sleep on my couch Mindy." Danny comments and thinks about it. Mindy shrugs.

"I don't care, just read to me Danny."

"Hang on, I will, just give me a minute."

His arms scoop her up and he carries her into his bedroom and places her down softly. Her clothes look comfortable enough to sleep in so he doesn't bother offering her a change as she would probably just go home. He covers her with the blanket and grabs the book from his night stand. Remembering the page they'd stopped on last night, he began to read again.

"We should do this more often." Mindy remarks in a half-asleep, dreamy way. "You sound sexy when you read."

Danny stops reading for a moment, shocked by the comment. He clears his throat then continues until she's asleep again. He changes into night clothes then gets back into bed. He thinks for a moment then places his arm around her so it rests on her stomach. He spoons her, enjoying the warmth and drifts off to sleep.

**Hi! I know it's shorter than before but I have an exam tomorrow so I've been busy revising. ** **I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. Thanks for everyone who has read so far, and followers etc. Please do review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up soon (If I can then tomorrow!) Thanks for reading!**


	4. An Injury Obtained

As the sunlight crept in through the curtains, Mindy smiled as her peaceful slumber came to an end. She looked over at Danny sleeping but didn't feel alarmed, or nervous. They hadn't done anything, he'd just read her a part of his book then they'd fallen asleep. They were friends, it was a friendly thing to do. She did like the fact he had carried her though. A true gentlemen for not making her sleep on the sofa.

"Hey Danny, you awake?" She said quietly.

"I am now" he muttered, his voice husky and tired.

"We have work. Meet you in half an hour?" Mindy asked and Danny, in his half asleep state just smiled at nodded. She removed herself from his bed and went straight to her own apartment and jumped in the shower. She got dressed into a deep blue pencil skirt and light blue button down shirt as she needed to look professional at work. She threw on a bit of make up and brushed her hair quickly. She knew Danny believed she was always late, so she needed to prove him wrong.

She was ready a few minutes before she needed to be so she waited in the hallway until Danny came out. Much to her surprise, he was the one that was 10 minutes late.

"Danny, what were you doing?"

"What? Nothing, I was doing nothing." Danny quickly replied and took a couple of lopsided steps.

"What's wrong?" Mindy's voice was concerned as she watched as he hopped a little and took of one of his shoes and socks. There was some blood coming out from a small cut on his heel.

"I back into my table or something. It's nothing." He smiled but winced as she grabbed his foot to take a look.

"Calm down Danny, it's not like I pushed on it. I know where your first aid kit is. I'll go grab a big band aid and some stuff. Oh and some new socks." She ran off inside his apartment and didn't bother to listen to Danny's protests. He'd been so busy trying to get ready and look okay, he'd changed his shirt four times and had left them lying around. Not to mention he'd realised he was let and when running out had smacked his foot on his table. He was such an idiot sometimes. Not to mention a jerk most of the time.

Mindy rushed into the apartment and grabbed his first aid kit. She tutted as she saw the many shirts he'd left lying around, but then remembered her own apartment and it's condition and decided she was not one to judge. She went into Danny's bedroom and at his bed, still messed up from this morning with the book laid open by the side. Mindy grabbed some socks from his drawer and went out to find Danny wiping away the blood with his sock.

"Danny for God sakes. You are a doctor. Act like one." She knelt down and got out the first aid kit. She wiped the wound away with some anti-infection wipes and quickly shoved some bandage on it and taped it into place. It was pretty tight, so it would definitely stop the bleeding. Danny was leaning against the wall as she did this, and he regretted looking so daft.

Mindy finished, informed Danny of such so he would stop complaining and slowly, she packed away the medical equipment and rose. Except she kept herself from moving away from Danny, her entire body was only 1, maybe 2 inches away from his at any point.  
Dannys body stiffened as she got up. She stayed close so he didn't move from his position. He felt daft after having fussed so such over his foot, but that didn't matter now. Mindy was so close to him that he couldn't think about else. The corners of her mouth edged up slightly into the tiniest smile and she took a step back. Danny felt cold.

"I should get this stuff back. Put your shoes back on, okay?" Mindy headed into the apartment then popped her head round the door. "Oh and Danny. You should clean up your shirts once in a while." She laughed and retreated. Danny laughed in spite of confusion and pain. He put his sock and shoe back on and began to walk about a little. It wasn't that bad. Mindy really was a good doctor.

Of course Danny has always known that. He'd been to medical school with her and he hadn't liked her much. He had to admit he thought she was… Sweet. She definitely was good doctor and cared about her patients so she seemed innocent, like she didn't understand or know about cruel reality about being a real doctor. It was endearing at times but slightly annoying. She made jokes too much to be a serious Danny choose to take a disliking to her.

It wasn't until a few months later when he saw her joking around with one of the patients they'd learnt about. She was going to die. Not for a while, she had about a year, maybe 2. But she was about to have a baby. They only found the cancer when she was pregnant. She wanted to have the baby so now she was.

Mindy was laughing with her and they were just chatting. Danny could hear them exchanging stories of bad dates, nothing Danny was interested in so he just checked her chart and smiled at the patient.

"Mindy, don't work to do?" he commended. Mindy shot him a look he now knew very well, then sighed. "Yes. Sorry Lisa, I'll come see you later? You can tell me a little bit more about that…Dean was it?" They both laughed at something Danny didn't understand, then Mindy got up and left with her face down.

A couple minutes later Danny walked out and looked down the corridor. Mindy was sat on the plastic chairs meant for visitors and she was crying. Badly. Danny looked around, but there was nobody else around to comfort her. He gulped but then just kept walking, assuring himself she'd be fine. He didn't know her, and he was the last person she should talk to.

He saw her hanging around Lisa a lot more, laughing and kidding around but every time she left the room she'd cry. Danny couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to think she was just messing around when she made jokes. She used it as her coping method. And not a bad one at that.

Since then, he didn't talk to Mindy unless he had to. Maybe during procedures, but he still didn't like her much. Her voice sounded like a cartoon, she dated weird guys who weren't good for anybody. It wasn't until they started working together at the practise when he began to know something had shifted.

He loved her voice. In the morning, it sounded like a happy song to wake him up. She sounded like she was singing all the time. Even in the delivery room, singing instructions to save and bring life. Now if that wasn't something to fall in love with, what is?

And of course, Danny liked her jokes. Some were awful, some were okay, quite a lot were at his expense but they nearly always made him chuckle.

"Ready to go now

Danny?" Mindy looked the door and began to stride on and he followed.

**Hi! Sorry for the late chapter, I've been having computer issues. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited so far, it's awesome of you to take the time to do so. Please do review, it's a big help to see where I've gone wrong/what you liked so I know what to write. New chapter will be up ASAP!**


	5. Cheesecake Chums

Danny smiled the whole time he was shopping, figuring he'd get ingredients for something easy and that Mindy couldn't burn unless see really tried. He picked up ingredients for a quick lasagne for himself and all the things he'd need for a chocolate cookie base cheesecake. Even if Mindy burnt the cookies, the cheesecake would taste good.

He returned back to his apartment and checked to see if Mind was home. As she was pretty loud, he could just stop and listen at her door.

"Come round in 20?" He yelled through the door and Mindy agreed by yelling back. Danny smiled and went hastily into his apartment so he could start on the lasagne. By the time he'd finished it so it was ready to go in the oven, Mindy was at his door in some jeans and a faded blue t-shirt.

"You look nice" Danny commented off handedly, wishing he'd got changed instead of just being in what he went to work in.

"Thanks. So, what are we making?" Mindy glanced into the kitchen to see if she could spot the ingredient to chocolate cake and was mildly disappointed when she didn't see them.

"We're making chocolate chip cookie cheesecake. We'll have to start with just cookies though." He began taking the already measured out ingredients and passing them to Mindy. She seemed very happy with what they were making, but couldn't quite get the hang of mixing anything.

"Min, you're just pushing the spoon in. Mix!" Danny tried to explain.

"I can't do it!" Mind threw her arms up in despair "You know, I always had this fantasy of my kids coming home and arriving to me, a still young, hot woman, and a plate of cookies for them. I always wanted that, to be able to cook all this sweet stuff and be the mom every kid wanted. I wanted to send my kids off with cake in there lunch and everything like that." Mindy explained, still frustrated and trying to push the mixture of cookie dough around the bowl.

"Well that's stupid." Danny said bluntly and got shot a look from Mindy. " Your kids would be fat." He laughed quietly, not sure if his joke had helped at all.

"At least they'd be my little chubsters." And she thought for a moment. " You'll just have to make my kids cookies Danny. You can come over every Sunday and make my kids cookies and have dinner."

" I'd like that." Danny smirked and began to explain again to Mindy how to mix properly because no matter what she said, Mindy Lahiri was no quitter, and she was not about to give up any time soon. she eventually made the cookies, and was extremely proud of them. With the cookie mixture left over, she rolled it up into small lumps and mixed it in with the cream and cream cheese. Danny slowly melted chocolate by himself then helped her mix it into the topping. He let Mindy add as much sugar as she wanted into the mixture, which was quite a lot, but her reasoning was 'the more sugar, the nicer it is'.

When the cookies were done, they smashed them up together and Mindy said she would have to do it a lot more often. They added them to butter, and (Despite Mindy eating several cookies, and Danny having one too) they had enough to make the base of the cheesecake. Mindy carefully finishing adding the topping to it before throwing her hands up in a loud cheer. She took hold of Danny's hand and jumped up and down. Eventually he joined in too.

"We did it! We did it!" She chanted as Danny laughed. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, then placed the cheesecake in the fridge so it could cool down. Danny got the lasagne out of the oven and dished it out for them both.

"Thanks Danny. This has been a great evening. What are we making next?" She took her plate and they both went and both sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"What do you wanna make?" Danny asked.

"Chocolate cake?" Mindy asked and he nodded.

For the rest of their dinner, they talked about the practice and nothing most in-particular. Mindy was still trying to convince Danny that Betsy and Jeremy would make a great couple if they got together, but Danny did seem to think so. Eventually Mindy dropped the subject but with the promise to talk to Betsy the next day.

Mindy got out the cheesecake after about an hour an a half of being in the fridge, and immediately took a spoon for the side and took a scoop.

"Mmmh." Mindy grinned and Danny gulped. That sound was not a sound he wanted to hear right now. It was far too...inappropriate. It made his mind go to places it was forbidden to go to. Danny quickly spooned out a bite of cheesecake too and understood why Mindy had made that sound. He'd never made the recipe before, but dam was it good.

"You're clearly a natural baker. This is good." Danny complimented and he meant it.

"Thanks. You're right, this isn't half bad. I figured it would be terrible. Maybe I won't need you to bake stuff for my kids after all Danny. I might be able to do it all by myself."

"Yes, but I'll still have to be there to make dinner. You still can't cook actual food." He ate another spoonful of the dessert while Mindy had a moment to think.

"Well maybe I could just feed them dessert. I mean, this has cream cheese in it, that's healthy. And I can put lemon in it too. That's some kind of fruit or vegetable." Mindy looked proud if herself as she figured out her future life, so Danny just let it slide that she didn't know what category of food a lemon was in.

They both sad down on the couch, talking about little things until the subject of high school came up.

"What were you like in high school?" Mindy asked, sipping her wine and eating cheesecake which Danny was sure was a great mix and if he kissed her…

He cursed inside his head and stopped his thoughts. He did not want to kiss Mindy. He shook his head slightly, trying to remember what she'd asked him.

"Oh. I was popular, handsome… and great with the ladies." He winked slightly, making it a joke.

"Even though you called them ladies and clearly were in love with yourself?" Mindy giggled as Danny raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fine. I had a few friends from the island. I was never that impressive in the knowledge department or the ladies department." Danny took a gulp of his wine and Mindy continued to giggle.

"That surprises me. You were such a catch in med school. Shame you were married, lots of girls would have snapped you up."

"Oh yeah, would you have?" Dannys voice lowered slightly and he looked down at his glass. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to that.

"No, sorry Danny. I was in love." Mindy chirped, like she didn't have a clue about the impact of her answer. Danny had no idea whether to be glad or sad about the answer. It was neither good or bad.

"So how about you Min, would were you like in High School?" He quickly changed back to the original subject and Mindy just told him what he expected to hear; that she was a sweet, innocent girl who worked hard, watched romantic comedies and have a small circle of close friends.

They stayed up for a couple more hours, finishing off the cheesecake and chatting. Mindy liked that about Danny, although he may complain about what she talked about, he was nearly always willing to talk about what she liked. As long as it wasn't about his social or romantic life he didn't seem to have a huge issue about it. This made him perfect for a gossip actually, as he just agreed with Mindy usually. He was always great for a good story. Growing up where he did meant he saw a lot of mischief and had some killer (In some cases literal killer) stories. She noticed how when he spoke about his past growing up, his accent got a lot thicker.

After Mindy yawned twice, she decided it was time to go to bed. They agreed that they would meet in the morning to travel to work on the subway together, and Mindy returned to her own apartment. Danny got dressed, brushed his teeth and got into bed. He looked over at his book which was still on the side, and decided against reading it without Mindy, just in case she wanted to read it with him again. Danny turned the light on and closed his eyes, trying not to dwell on the lack of warmth in the bed he'd felt last night.

**Sorry about the late posting of this chapter, hope it was okay in the end. A huge thank you to you for reading this so far, and an even bigger thank you to everybody that's reviewed, favourited and followed, it's a huge help knowing what you guys think and it tells me if you're enjoying. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, some of this is written on my phone where I have pretty bad spell check so if there are serious errors please let me know. New chapter will be up asap. Have a nice day!**


	6. Dream On

Mindy was sitting down, watching a movie on the TV, when she heard a knock at the door. She arose, knowing it was too late for anybody normal to be at her door, but somehow she was not afraid.

"Hello?" She called out, but she did not get a reply in return. She looked through her peep-hole but the person was standing too close to be identified. She cleared her throat, smoothed down her pyjamas and opened the door. Danny Castellano was who greeted her with a smirk. He was leaning against the door frame with his hand, arm outstretched so Mindy could see how muscular his arms were.

"Hi. Danny, I wasn't expecting you this-" Mindy began but was cut off by a soft finger to her lips. Danny began to move forward, still with his finger in the same place and kicked the open door shut with his foot.

"Danny, I just want to kn-" She started to speak but his finger on her lips was removed and his lips hastily replaced it. His hands came up and lightly held each side of her face, as Mindy back up, surprised, and hit the kitchen counter with Danny still taking her mouth in his.

Realising she'd hit the counter, Danny removed his mouth and his beautiful, deep eyes stared into hers. Her eyes flickered down to his mouth and he took that as permission to once again kiss her.

Kissing him back, she felt like a mess. Not only did her mouth relax against his, but her entire body did as he brought himself closer. His arms wound round and held her back while hers gripped on to the material around his shoulders.

She moaned, causing Danny to kiss her harder and lift her onto the island in the kitchen. His hands began to unbutton her pyjama shirt as hers began to go underneath his shirt to lift it above his head...

Mindy's eyes bolted open and she snacked her duvet up to check there was nobody else there, and there was no. She sighed in relief before realising why she'd thought there was somebody in her bed to begin with.

Mindy Lahiri had had a sex dream about Danny Castellano.

Danny knocked on Mindy's door at the agreed time in the morning so they could commute to work and she opened it a couple minutes later, face down.

"Hey Danny. Let's go" And with that, she charged off down the hallway, leaving Danny to take a second to recover from the strange behaviour. She hardly spoke, and stayed at least a step ahead of him at all times. Danny tried 3 times to sit on the seat next to her on the surprisingly empty carriage but every time she moved away. Eventually he gave up and sat opposite her. He talked about his brother, and asked her questions every few minutes to which she either didn't respond or nodded at.

Eventually Danny began to find her behaviour very funny. He purposely asked her questions, ones she'd normally love to talk about, like this new band she'd started listening to, or what did she think about meeting Captain America.

It wasn't until they were almost at their building when Danny started to worry. He thought he might have done something wrong. She couldn't even look at him, what if she'd realised what he felt towards her. Or used to. Or still did. These thoughts ran through Danny's head until he remembered more important things were to be dealt with.

When the two of them got into the elevator in dead silence, Danny started to talk. His hand pushed up against the wall to the sides of where Mindy's head was. He leaned in, making sure Mindy was uncomfortable as this wouldn't work otherwise.

"Why are you acting so weird? And don't try to deny it." His eyes narrowed and Mindy looked at him for the first time since they met up this morning.

"I..I got my period." She lied, hoping he'd get grossed out.

"Liar. I'm a gynaecologist, you don't think I know when you.."

"Ew! Danny, gross! I didn't want to know that!" Danny stared at Mindy dead serious for a few seconds. He hoped he wasn't worrying her by being this close.

"Look Danny. I had a certain type of dream." Danny's eyes narrowed as she continued "About you. And me...?" Mindy questioned even herself at this point. Danny frowned. His eyes flickered down from her eyes to her mouth and even though he told himself not to, he began to fraction by fraction move his head forward. He only got about 2 inches closer when Mindy started talking again.

"I mean, it was nothing. It meant nothing obviously. I was just...sleeping." She shrugged, but her eyes didn't leave Danny's. Unfortunately, that was all the time, and explanation Danny needed to realise what a idiot he was being and move swiftly away.

"It's fine Mindy. Just don't go all strange on me again." It was his turn to avoid looking at her.

"It's alright then?" She asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"Yeah. I mean, it didn't mean anything did it?" And before Mindy could answer, the doors opened, Danny said goodbye and walked out and directly into his office. Mindy sighed, knowing Danny was sure to be disguised by her dream. She had to figure out what had caused it. If it wasn't Danny, which it couldn't be because it was Danny, then it had to be her lack of actual dating recently? Mindy knew she had to do something about that. Immediately.

**Hey everybody, hoped you liked the chapter. Thanks to everybody who has read it so far, and a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Please do, it's good to get feedback, also don't forget to favourite/follow if you're enjoying the story so far. New chapter will be up a.s.a.p!**


End file.
